


Boundaries

by hopefever



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Somnophilia, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefever/pseuds/hopefever
Summary: Jack isn't bold enough to make a move so ends up letting his craving run wild the only time he can.





	1. Chapter 1

He definitely should not be doing this.

“Mmfh” he stifled a moan regardless.

This was wrong.

Nasty.

But that only made it more exciting right.

Jack always prided himself in his ability to be as quite as possible, the sleeping mass next to him completely undisturbed and silent was proof of that. He would never have the guts to do this when the other was conscious and would rather slit his own throat than admit to what he was doing at the present moment. Classic Jack Morrison, will impulsively throw himself into the line of fire on the battlefield without a second thought but is too fucking reserved and scared to admit to his sort of partner that he wants more. He craves intimacy with Gabriel more than anything but right down to the basis of his personality cannot express affection, cannot admit even a fragment of his need and therefore avoids it in its entirety until stupid spare of the moment things like this when Gabe isn’t aware. 

No wonder Gabriel thinks he isn’t up for it.

He’s merely been rubbing himself through his underwear so far, working himself up to it. He wants to make absolute sure Gabriel won’t wake up and catch him in the act. But then again maybe that would be one way to let him know that Jack wants it.

He stares intently at Gabe’s face as he gently wets his fingers and slowly makes his way down to the hem of his underwear. He’s already so turned on at the riskiness of what he’s doing he shudders when his slicked up fingers finally touch his pussy. 

As quietly as possible he starts rubbing himself in small circles – god he’s already so wet.

Gabriel’s scent is all around him, engulfing him entirely. Radiating off the man himself still dead to the world next to him, deep set into the covers spread over the pair, even the air itself, it was all Gabe. He considers himself infinitely lucky to being let into such an intimate space with his partner, probably won’t be let in again if he were to find out about this, or maybe it would be the opposite and he would never be allowed to leave. Jack doesn’t have a problem with that. 

He rubs and circles his clit faster now, getting more worked up. Occasionally teasing his hole but never going further, not tonight, or not right now anyway.

He thinks about how this is probably the exact place Gabe relieves himself doing the exact same as Jacks doing now, god he wants to fuck him so bad. He wants Gabe in him, over him, controlling him, he wants Gabriel to just let go, take away his free will and just tear him apart. He has no doubt Gabriel has that in him but he can tell he’s waiting for Jack to make a move, open up to him first, let him in but Jack can’t. He needs Gabe to push him which makes him feel like he’s never going to get anywhere.

He thinks about how this is probably the exact place Gabe fucks the people that will do what Jack can’t. How in the SEP Gabriel has no end to the line of people wanting, begging to sleep with him and why would Gabriel say no? It’s not like Jack is in anyway satisfying his needs, he gets jealous but he doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t even know why Gabriel keeps him around, sure they’re partners on the battlefield but he doesn’t have to spend time with him the way he does, doesn’t have to let them share a bed, Jack has his own bed in his own room a few doors down but always ends up here instead. He isn’t even sure what the nature of their relationship is he just knows the he is horribly and unreasonably possessive over the other man and will latch onto any and every piece of attention or affection he receives. 

God he needs him. He needs him so bad. 

He wants Gabe to be protective and possessive over him, he wants him to stake his claim and make him his, he wants him to take over not only his body but his mind, he wants him to give his undivided attention to him and only him and if he can’t have that-

Ah. 

“Gabriel...”

Fuck he was toppling over the edge and got so lost in his mind and the sensation he didn’t mean to moan out his name. He was breathing hard, face burning up no doubt patchy and bright red. He was startled went Gabriel started stirring. Panic started setting in. Shit. He’d woken him up. He ripped his hand out of his underwear wiping his cum covered fingers on his underwear in the process.

Without second thought he shut his eyes tight feigning sleep, hoping it would be convincing considering how hard he was breathing. 

He could feel Gabe sit up beside him most likely wiping the sleep out of his eyes trying to understand what it was that woke him up. Jack could feel Gabe’s eyes burning into him, internally begging for him to just lie back down and fall back asleep but he knew he was doing a shitty job at pretending to be asleep, his breathing was still deep and fast and there was no way Gabriel would miss his bright red cheeks burning under his scrutiny. 

“Hey Jackie, you awake?”

His voice startled him but he didn’t budge, he wasn’t going to break the façade now. 

Gabe sighed after receiving no response. Instead he led back down next to him shuffling closer into Jacks personal space. It was a few seconds when Jack thought he was in the clear when Gabriel’s arm fell over his hip in a loose embrace. He wished he would’ve admitted he was awake so he could return the intimate gesture but this was nice.

This was fine he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long did you think you could keep this up without me noticing?"

"How many times Jack? How many times have you got off next to me or using me while I was unaware, hey?"

Jack entire body burned under the scrutiny of Reyes' stare.

"How many times have you betrayed my trust when I opened up to you, let you in and you took advantage of it? Too coward to even ask me or make a move while I was awake you had to wait until I was asleep? Do you realise how sick that is Jack, you're disgusting"

_It had started to become a sick habit. After that first time it felt like too much of a risk but that only served to make Jack more eager, more excited to do it again._

_It had festered like an obsession, he stayed with Gabriel a few nights a week and the nights he didn't he'd jerk off on in his own bed thinking about it. Mostly he would rub himself off just staring, fingering himself occassionally. He was lucky Gabriel was a heavy sleeper as recently he hadn't been able to stop his hands from reaching over and touching Gabe while he did it. He'd never do more than play with his nipples, watching them get hard while he slept or rutting up against his leg but Jack would always be racked with guilt after, sometimes badly enough that he wouldn't allow himself to stay and went back to his own room. Gabriel never questioned it and Jack could never look him in the eye the next day._

_Gabriel was always hard to read so Jack didn't know if he had begun to catch on or noticed a difference in Jack's behaviour, if it was obvious. He still allowed him to sleep in his bed either way._

_It was about 2 weeks before he was finally caught in the act. He'd made the mistake of testing to see if Gabriel would get hard if he touched him even while unconscious. He'd gotten too cocky, he'd been successful so far that he had started to forget about the possibility of Gabriel actually waking up._

_Jack hadn't even noticed at first. His was head tucked lightly against Gabriel's shoulder so he couldn't see his face while Jack palmed him over his boxers.When he decided to take the risk of breaching said boxers slipping past the waistband his hand was caught suddenly in a vice grip._

_"Just_ what _do you think you're doing boy scout?"_

_He'd been paralysed. He wasn't even able to look up at the others face as his eyes widened in shock. And fear._

Which led to where he was now, caught between Gabriel's thighs, wrists held firmly either side of his head, Gabe's menacing form arching over him.

"You gonna answer me Jack or are you just gonna stare at me like a frightened kitten?"

Jack grasped for words, for something to say but any reply was caught in his throat. He'd fucked up badly and probably ruined any remaining friendship between them let alone more than that. One of the very few friends he had in the programme. Certainly the one he valued the most. Sweat doused his body and his heart rate was unbelievably high. He was so, completely overcome with guilt and shame. Jack was rarely impulsive outside of the battlefield every thing he did he always had to overthink and dwell and deliberate on obsessively and it was for reasons like this, when he'd be caught embarrassed and humilated. He'd let his desire cloud his judgement.

"I-I'm sorry" He finally managed to choke out.

"How long?" Gabriel demanded.

"Not long..." Jack uttered back. "A week... maybe t-two at most"

Gabriel didn't look _angry_ , like he said before he was a difficult man to read. His stare was intense but he couldn't tell what emotion was motivating it.

"Two weeks isn't long? Jack, the fuck is wrong with you? Is that just how you get your rocks off, you some sort of somnophiliac or is it because you were too pussy to make a move on me while I'm conscious?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he replied this time.

"The latter. I'm sorry, fuck I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

Jack managed to wrangle his hands free from Gabriel's grip and attempted to wriggle out from under him so he could leave but was stopped in the process.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not leaving until you finish what you started"

From his half sitting position Jack finally looked down to notice the strain against Gabriel's boxers. If it was possible even more heat rose to his cheeks spreading to his ears- it was almost scolding. He was confused.

"W-wha- I'm- I thought you were disguted? I thought you'd be repulsed?"

"You're really fucking dense aren't you Jack?"

His remark was punctuated with a grind of his crotch against Jack's own. Gabriel was half hard already. Jack's own arousal began to grow again from where it had been abruptly cut off earlier.

"You're serious? You really want to-"

"Did you think I was going to reject you if you asked Jack? I let you sleep in my bed, do you think I would let you do that if I _didn't_ like you? You're so fucking oblivious it's frustrating. Have you even seen yourself?"

Gabriel's hand had come up to cup Jacks face, thumb stroking his lightly stubbled jaw line.

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings either you know that? I've caught you fucking staring, I could recognise that look in your eyes. But you're so damn reserved I didn't think you'd ever made a move despite all the opportunities I gave you. I started to maybe think you _didn't_ want it and I'd got it wrong. Never thought you were fucked up enough to do something like this though, always exceeding my expectations aren't you Golden boy?"

His speech was ended with a long anticipated press of their lips. Gabriels lips were firm yet soft, Jack almost melted into the sensation. Opening his mouth to let Gabriel know he could press further Jack ended up whining as Gabriel withdrew.

"But right now im gonna have to punish you for taking advantage of me. I'm not letting you get away with it that easily."

Jack shuddered, the idea exciting him more than it should have.

"Get undressed and turn over" Gabriel instructed, voice suddenly hard and demanding. "And you best be fucking quiet, the walls are pretty thin, you wouldn't want our fellow soldiers to hear you would you?"

He backtracked on that last bit smirking, thinking about what Jack had revealed to him so far.

"Or maybe you would, who knows what else your into. Guess that's something I'll get to find out."

With shaking hands Jack did as he was told. He stripped himself of the tshirt and boxers he was swearing. They'd seen eachother naked in the showers plenty of times but still he was nervous as he lay bared to Gabriel face pressed into his pillow.

He kept his head buried in the pillow as Gabriel spread his legs and yanked him back so that his legs were around Gabriel's waist, ass presented to him on his lap. The position made it obvious what Gabe was planning for his 'punishment' and it only made Jack more excited.

"You ready for this?" Gabriel asked gently, hands roaming over his hips down to cup and grope at his ass. Kneading the flesh under his palms.

"Y-yeah I'm ready. Punish me"

"I would usually force you to count for me but I'm just gonna hit you until I've had my fill and you've learnt you're lesson, think that will suffice?"

"Yeah- just do it" Jack was already dripping in anticipation, his cunt pulsing as he waited for it to begin.

The first spank was light, testing the waters, however the second one came down much harder with far more raw power behind it, making Jack yelp in surprise. A rhythm began to form with the slaps alternating between each cheek. The pace was steady and deliberate allowing Jack to anticipate when each one would come. Gabriel really was taking his fill silently laying his hand down on Jack's bared ass, it must have been around 10 to 15 hits (not that Jack was able to keep track) before he finally spoke up.

"Now I want you to apologise to me again and mean it Jack" the husky tone of Gabriel's voice giving away that he was enjoying this as much as Jack was.

"I'm sorry!" He cried as the next slap landed.

"That's right and what are you sorry for?"

His face was burning with embarrassment and arousal in equal measures. His ass stinging from the rough treatment.

"F-for taking advantage of you and touching myself and touching you while you were asleep"

slap.

"You're disgusting aren't you?"

"Yes"

slap.

"And too much of a coward to ask for what you wanted to my face"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry"

slap.

"And what _do_ you want Jack?"

He faltered for a second, not knowing if he wanted to reveal exactly what he wanted to Gabriel, not even exactly sure himself. Gabriel took the pause as disobedience and hit him again to urge him to answer.

"I want more. I want to be- I want to be more intimate with you, I want you to fuck me and to use me and to- to control me. I just want you, all of you"

The next slap didn't come. His ass was burning and sore from the intensity of Gabriel's palm but his arousal had done nothing but increase.

The pause stretched and Jack started to think he'd said the wrong thing, he wiggled his hips on Gabriel's lap to urge him to do _something_. The next touch that landed on him was contrastingly soft, Gabriel's hand smoothing over his aggravated flesh.

"I think you've had enough"

Jack barely had time to reply or even comprehend Gabriel's reaction before he was flipped over onto his back and Gabe was ontop of him again, his hand hovering over his soaking pussy.

"You already started right?" Was Jack's only warning before two fingers were shoved in him. Pistoning in and out against his slick walls.

"F-fuck" Jack breathed, spreading his legs to let Gabriel in further.

Jack reached up, pulling Gabriel closer to him so he could finally kiss him properly, tongue delving in straight away exploring eachothers mouths.

Another finger was added and Jack was moaning, clenching down as the fingers pentrated him as deeply as they could. Jack keened but needed more, he wanted to be full to the brim.

"Fuck Gabe, please I need you in me, I need more" he whined against his mouth in between breaths.

"Be fucking patient, let me get your clit first baby"

Spreading the juices already accumulated Gabriel used his thumb to rub over Jack's cunt in small precise circles, brushing and pressing on his clit making Jack absolutely writhe and squirm underneath him.

"Gabe stop- If you carry on I'm gonna- fuck I'm gonna come"

Despite his warnings Gabriel didn't stop, instead only redoubling his efforts, working and curling his fingers inside Jack while increasing the pace. His tongue carried on exploring the depths of his mouth while he continued to work over his clit and Jack was coming. Eyes clenching shut as his orgasm washed over him, unable to hold back his moans.

"Fuck Jack, you're so pretty when you come" Gabriel whispered in his ear, breath tickling and making his nerves tingle. This was so much better than getting off while Gabriel was asleep, where nothing was reciprocated and he'd be left with an even more achingly empty, lonely feeling in his gut afterwards. Fuck he was so far gone.

After taking a few moments to regain his breath Jack looked up at Gabriel's face, the others eyes still heavy with want and adoration. It felt wrong that that was directed at him but he figured he should at least earn it. With confidence that he usually only experienced on the battlefield or in combat he boldly grabbed Gabriel's cock and began stroking him too but his hand was pushed away.

"You're so eager to please Jacky, but you said you wanted me to have control."

As he spoke he nudged Jack's head to the side so he had access to his neck and began mouthing and sucking on it.

"So give it up to me"

Moving down he sunk his teeth into his shoulder, marking him up with a bruise that would undoubtably fade by the morning anyway due to the enhanced healing of the super soldier serum.

"Go ahead then" Jack muttered into Gabriel's ear.

At that Gabriel sat back. Stroking himself and eyeing Jack up where he was layed back completely dishevled and burning red all over.

"I uh, I ain't got a condom, obviously it's kind of difficult to get your hands on that shit in this facility." Gabriel commented before going any further.

"It's fine, you don't have to worry about uh, getting me pregnant, if that's what you're worried about... that's not gonna happen. and I haven't been sleeping around. Unless you have"

He didn't particularly care, or at least he thought he didn't. The thing they had wasn't exclusive, they had never said it was so Jack tried to act as nonchalant as possible. But he couldn't help but feel sort of relieved at Gabriel's reply.

"I'm only fucking you Jack"

After that was a blur of grasping and marking eachother up. Sucking, biting and kissing any flesh that was in reach while Jack wrapped his legs around Gabriel's hips to let him fill him up. God he was big, the stretch painful but quickly turned to pleasure as Gabe set a rough but sweet pace.

Neither of them lasted long after that.

His thrusts that had started off deliberate and calculated soon became erratic and sloppy and Jack grinded down to meet each thrust clenching down around his length.

"F-fuck Gabe" Jack moaned as Gabriel finished off inside of him. The feeling of being filled so completely also sent Jack toppling over the edge for a second time, leaving Jack entirely spent and mind hazy.

"You're so fucking mine Jack" was the last thing uttered before they both collapsed in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted a second chapter, so i provided. sorry if it ends sort of abruptly, i wrote it all in one solid block and then got tired.


End file.
